Welcome to Father William's Circus!
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: #4 It's summer, no money left, no where to go; what to do? Get a job! What kind of job? White says; "Let's make a Circus!" After meeting various freaks on the street, the Joker Twins decided to make a Circus. It was a bizzare, of course. Hey, we're talking about the Jokers, here! Oh, but just you wait; real magic is happening before your eyes. AU. Ch. 6: Lover Boy?
1. Chapter 1: BOOM!

_To replace Behind Your Mask...I present you..._

* * *

**Welcome to Father William's Circus!**  
June 28th, 2013  
Characters by QuinRose, Plot by Elise the Writing Desk (Bee)

* * *

It's hot today. It's always been hot in this country. However, a thought came to my mind. With the power invested in me, and the coincidentally right season...I think I will mess some people's life.

I chuckled and pulled my pen. Let's see...who should be my victims? Whose lives shall I screw?

* * *

Chapter 1: BOOM!

* * *

White Joker just returned from his Taekwondo training and had finished taking a bath. Still in his towel, he dried his red hair with a different towel. He sighed as he turned on the air conditioner.

"Ahh, coolness..." he said in relief as the cold air washed his room. White stared at his reflection on the mirror, and winked. "Handsome as ever." He grinned, both his eyes glimmering in mirth. He went to take a soda from his minifridge.

SLAM

"White! Get the fuck out of here!" Black Joker, his twin, rushed in and opened his window. White gaped.

"What the heck, Black!? I'm still half naked—"

BANG BANG BANG

"Just shut your fucking trap and get out through this fucking window!" Black insisted while he himself was climbing out of the window.

White twitched as he heard more gunshots from outside. "What the—What's going on out there!? What about father—"

"Father's dead! Mafia! Come on, stupid bitch!" Black impatiently dragged his twin out of the window. White gasped as the 'outside'-ness touched his body.

"B-But I'm still half naked!" White exclaimed, but Black dragged him on time when a man stopped before his room and a bullet was shot.

The two ran as all they might. White, still shocked and holding his towel, followed his twin. This was ridiculous! His house got attacked by mafia, and he had to escape while being half-naked!

(Mm, you like that, don'tcha?)

"Black, why is mafia attacking our place?" White panted out as they ran down the stairs.

"Dad smacked the boss' daughter's ass. And that bitch said she liked it. And then the mafia boss went on rampage—what the fuck!?" Black gaped as they gazed up.

BOOM

"They blew my fucking room!" Black cried in despair. "I just bought that Playstation 4! Son of a bitch!" he shrieked.

"Black, snap out of it!" White yelled and pushed his brother away right when a bullet was shot. Black's eyes widened as he saw a splash of blood on the air. He then turned to glare at the mafia ahead of them, and then grip his brother's hand.

"White! Hold on! Where did he—" Black ran and carefully looked to his brother, and flinched. "That fucking dick...Holy fuck...Your eye!" Black's mind ran fast and he eyed their garage. Luckily his brother's car was outside.

"Argh, stop talking!" White groaned, clutching his left side of his face which was flowing with blood. "Jesus Christ! Why is this happening to me!? I'm running away from mafia and got shot in my eye—and I'm still half-naked!" he whined to the sky.

"Oh hush, you whiny bitch." Black shivered as he impatiently shoved his brother into the car and he jumped into the driver's seat. White fished the extra key under his seat and threw it to his brother.

Black started the engine and was about to step on the gas.

"Black! Duck!" White screeched.

Black narrowed his eyes in confuse and turned to his twin. "I'm not a fucking black duck, you racist!"

BANG

"OW! HE GOT MY FUCKING EYE! SON OF A BITCH!"

"I was talking about that—" White gulped when his twin just stomped on the gas. "Hey! Be careful this is my caa—AAH!"

Black turned the car sharply and verociously drove towards the bastard, who froze in fear. The raging red head grimaced sadistically.

"DIE YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

CRASH

Black ran over the bastard and drove the car through the fence.

BOOM

White looked behind for the last time with a frown, his left eye still bleeding. Their house...it was on fire. Since they were targeting their father, the mafia might not chase them more than that...

The half-naked red-head slapped his forehead. "What the heck just happened in five minutes!?"

"Where the fuck do we go now?" Black grumbled as he drove.

"Hospital, duh." White frowned at his twin on the rearview. "We can't go around with our face bleeding. Damn it, I'm still naked, I left my wallet in my pants...How do we pay the hospital fee...?"

"I got dad's credit card, it's fine." Black murmured and turned to where the road-sign was showing a hospital nearby. "Hey, I got dad's credit card! I can buy a new Playstation 4...and X-Box One! Fuck yeah!" he snickered in excitement.

"Oh, I recall that father still have around nine hundreds billion pounds." White commented.

"We can afford another house." Black smirked.

"Nah, empty house is way too expensive in this area, unless you're just making a conract. We'll think of another way out." White assured.

"Finally, we're fucking here." Black sighed and parked the car abruptly, knocking off trash cans. He got off the car and gazed up to the hospital, and held his bleeding, blind eye. People who passed by stared at them in horror.

"What the fuck are you lookin' at? Scram." Black deadpanned at them, and they quickly stepped away. He turned to his twin, who just got off the car, and flinched.

"White! You're still in your fucking towel! What the fuck!?" he yelled in embarassment, as women started to surround them.

"OMG, that guy's hot!"

Black twitched and blushed. "What the fuck...let's just get the fuck in." He dragged White, who was starting to wink at the women, who sighed.

"Why the fuck do I have to walk around with someone who looks exactly like me, except for being half-naked...?" Black grumbled as they walked on the hospital's stairs. The women squealed, trying to peek on White's towel on the bottom of the stairs.

"Ooh, naughty women..." White chuckled and licked his lips.

Black twitched and pushed his twin to walk in front of him.

"Why do you have to be half-naked!?" Black repeated as the women squealed even louder, and he slipped on a Dr. Pepper's can. "Fuck—" he desperately reach onto something, but whatever he caught wasn't strong enough to hold his fall.

BAM

THUD

"KYAAAAAH!"

White raised his eyebrows and smiled calmly. "Well, at least I'm not half-naked anymore..." he said, hands on hips, standing in front of the hospital in his glory nakedness.

Black wished the mafia just shot both of his eyes as he had to glare at his twin's naked body.

Didn't these two think about their DEAD FATHER at all!?

* * *

**Other characters are coming. Circus will need crews, after all!**

* * *

Characters Profile

White Joker  
Age: 20

A gentleman, charismatic, friendly, a bit narcissist. He's very confident and he's a black belt in Taekwondo. Another thing about him, White is quite shrewd, sometimes he doesn't show what he's feeling, and no one can guess.

Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: April 1st (23.59)  
Favorite thing: Swings

Black Joker  
Age: 20

The opposite of his older twin; grumpy, ignorant, harsh. He had a hard time to trust others, even his twin. Black excels in boxing, and he's quite a daredevil. Unlike his twin, Black couldn't control himself most of the time, and his feelings clearly shown on his face.

Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: April 2nd (00.00)  
Favorite thing: Wild animals

* * *

**On the next chapter:**

"Hmm, I'm starting to get hungry." White mumbled.

Black groaned. "We could've bought food at the mall. There aren't any stores in this area...We're fucked." He flinched when White's hand sharply got into his way.

"Wait, do you smell that?"

Black sniffed. "Something good's burning..." he sighed, gulping.

White sighed as he inhaled the scent. The twins slowly walked into the forest, following their nose as their guide. Then they saw where the smell was coming from.

2 x 2 house from boards on the ground; it was a house that you could bring on your back. Portable stove at the side. A warm firepit. Grilled fishes.

Heaven.

"W-We're gonna survive!" White exclaimed happily.

"God truly exists!" Black said.

"I'm calling the police." The two froze and they finally noticed a little girl was sitting beside the firepit.

* * *

**Quote your favorite line/scene, leave comments on what you think. Oh yeah! Do me a favor: for the next characters, what kind of Circus Talents that might fit them?**

**Example: Julius Monrey = Magician**


	2. Chapter 2: Police!

_Hope you enjoy this longer chapter~!_

* * *

**Welcome to Father William's Circus!  
**_Nello and Patrasche _by Mella Rouise de la Ramée  
Snowy by Herge

* * *

Chapter 2: Police!

* * *

After getting some clothes for White, and had half of their face bandaged, Black led themselves out of the hospital with high eagerness.

"Fuck this place! That fuckin' hurt!" he growled and jumped into the car. White calmly entered the car and his twin started to drive away. "Now where the fuck do we go?"

White hummed. "Your outfit is washed by blood, and I don't like wearing patient's pajama. Let's stop at the mall." He smiled to his twin, who sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Ugh...don't take too long. I hate shopping for clothes."

~.X.~

"What the fuck, White!?" Black screeched on his twin's ear as he glared at the bill. "Eight hundreds billion pounds for shopping your fucking clothes—DID YOU BUY A FUCKING BOUTIQUE!?" he glared at his brother, who cheerily came into the car just with several bags of new clothing. He started the engine and turned on the air conditioner.

"Well, see here, brother. What I'm wearing is limited Channel—"

"This fucking Polo shirt costs—SEVEN BILLION!?"

"That's for you. And then we might need formal clothes, so I bought us tuxedo—"

"For...Fucking...GOD! Why are there so many zeroes! Aaargh!" Black clamped his head in pain. "Aargh! I can't fucking take this anymore! We're fucking screwed!"

White puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms. "Hmph, I'm sorry that you don't like my expensive taste, then. Just chill, we still have some billions."

Black glared at his twin and crumpled the bill in his fist. "The hospital fee wasn't cheap, dickhead! I can't fucking buy Playstation 4, X-Box One, new computer, a car and a house, and you want me to fucking CHILL!?"

"Some billion is enough for renting apartment, food supply, and we'll save more by getting a job." White replied easily.

Black was shivering with wrath, about to explode. "You...You get to buy your...your fucking expensive clothes...and I have to...get a job...to get my Playstation 4 and X-Box..."

White gulped and shivered. "Um...B-Black...?"

"Why...you bitch...you..."

BAM

"I fuckin' hate you!" Black pounded the car with his fist.

The air conditioner stopped.

"Black—"

"You always get the first things first! Fuck you!"

BAM

The engine stopped. White's eyes widened as he saw smoke was coming from the air conditioner.

"Wait, Black—"

"I want Playstation 4 and X-Box One for Christmas!"

BAM

White could smell burning steel and quickly got out of the car. He dragged his twin.

"Oi! I'm still talking you bitch—"

BOOM

Black twitched and White watched his car blasted into pieces.

"There goes my car..."

~.X.~

Black didn't whine about Playstation 4 and X-Box One anymore. The two were walking on the marginal side of the town. Sometimes Scout Boys were camping there, and they mostly brought tents or sleeping bags. If they're lucky enough, those kids would pity and give. If not, the Jokers could always break their necks—er...nevermind.

"Hmm, I'm starting to get hungry." White mumbled.

Black groaned. "We could've bought food at the mall. There aren't any stores in this area...We're fucked." He flinched when White's hand sharply got into his way.

"Wait, do you smell that?"

Black sniffed. "Something good's burning..." he sighed, gulping.

White sighed as he inhaled the scent. The twins slowly walked into the forest, following their nose as their guide. Then they saw where the smell was coming from.

2 x 2 house from boards on the ground; it was a house that you could bring on your back. Portable stove at the side. A warm firepit. Grilled fishes.

Heaven.

"W-We're gonna survive!" White exclaimed happily.

"God truly exists!" Black said.

"I'm calling the police." The two froze and they finally noticed a little girl was sitting beside the firepit, cellphone in her hand, stungun in her other hand.

"Oh, little girl, what are you doing here alone in the woods~" White quickly approached her with his friendly Casanova smile. Black sighed and he sneaked his way to the grilled fish. "Why don't you go home to your parents? Big Bro White will take care of your things..." White persuaded.

ZRRTTT

"Argh! ACK! OUCH! STOP!" White screeched as the little girl stun him in various places.

ZRRTT

"URK! MY BALLS BURNT!"

"I," the little girl said and stun White's nose, "...Am," she kicked him down to the ground, "...Not," she glowered down at him, "...A," she took out a pocket knife, "...Little," she slowly leaned the knife on his neck, "...Girl." she muttered close to his face.

WHOOSH

"Fuck!" Black grimaced in fear as the grilled fish in his hands got snatched by the flying knife. The little girl just stared at him with empty stare.

"That's my food." She said.

White narrowed his eyes and took his chance, his long feet swinging ferociously.

"Got you—Whoa!"

The 'little girl' just jumped, a back-flip, she jumped very high as if her feet were made of strings. She took her cellphone to her mouth.

"Police, I'm in the forest. Two strangers are attacking me—"

"Oi! Fuck you!" Black was charging with his deadly fist, but the next thing he knew, the little girl was out of sight. "What the fuck—ACK!"

"I'm trying to hold on as much as I can." The little girl said, she was on Black's back, using her feet to strangle his neck. "Please come quick."

"I-I...die...air..." Black grunted for air.

"Help!" White yelled. Black could feel the girl's feet loosing up around his neck. "We...We just need a little help, alright? We don't mean harm."

Surprisingly, the girl jumped off Black's belt and sighed. "Why don't just say so...Idiots."

~.X.~

White happily devoured his grilled fish, while Black just glared at his food in suspicion. There's no way in hell he's eating something from a crazy bitch, who just strangled him with her fucking feet!

The little girl turned out not to be a 'little girl'. With bored eyes and no expression, long dark-blonde hair, her name was Alice Liddell. She's nineteen years old, and a traveler.

"Hm, funny." The girl commented curtly and bit her fish after White finished their short tragedy retelling.

Black twitched. "It wasn't funny, you fucking bi—"

"Ahahaha, ignore my brother. He's always angry!" White quickly said. Black narrowed his eyes on him, but then White inched closer to him with deadly glare.

"We're at this girl's mercy! Don't screw up!" he whispered to him.

Black scoffed and ate the fish finally. Sure, he screwed up. Sure, he blew his car. If his fucking twin didn't spend billions of their dead father's money on clothes, they could've bought a new car and won't be walking on the town's margin.

"I didn't fucking screw up!" Black exploded.

White raised his eyebrows, and sighed. "Fine, I did. I screw up. I spent the money. I'm sorry."

"Tch..." Black looked away, not satisfied.

"I know someway to make money." Alice suddenly say.

Black and White turned at her in super interest. "How?"

Alice pointed her grilled fish at White. "Sell the expensive clothes."

Black lit up. "That's a good idea—"

"NOOO!" White screeched.

A small smile graced the midget girl. "Just kidding. Idiot." She mumbled.

Black laughed loudly. "Hahaha! Fuck, that's a good one! The bitch got you!"

White laughed nervously. "Ahahahah...Uh...But we really need money. Do you know any ATM machine nearby?"

Alice hummed, tapping her chin with her fish. "Walk back from where you are." She answered emotionlessly.

The twins sighed. In silence, the three finished their food, and the twins decided to walk back to town.

"Thanks for the food, Alice Liddell!" White said, smiling.

"Yeah...Nice knowing you." Black nodded.

"Where do you think you're going." Alice crossed her arms, staring at them blankly.

"We're going to walk back to town and use the ATM machine..." White explained with a smile.

"How are you going to pay me for the fishes." She said, waving her hand.

Black and White gulped. "W-We don't have any money! We've told you—"

"I'm calling the police." Alice turned away, already taking her cell phone again.

"Wha—But—"

"Police, the strangers attacked me again, and they've robbed my food—"

"How the fuck do we supposed to pay you, bitch!?" Black yelled, coming close to her face with a wrathful scowl. "We don't have any fucking money, put that in your fucking mind!"

"...Hm..." Alice nodded, thinking out loud.

Black shivered. She probably was cooking up some gory murder scene.

"Work for me." Alice flicked her fingers.

The Jokers frowned. "Work...?"

Alice nodded. "I need the money now, to take a train to the next town."

White frowned. "What kind of work can we do?"

"Follow me." The girl had that smile again. The smile disappeared as she stared at Black's face. "And you're too close."

Black shivered at that and stepped back.

~.X.~

The girl led them to a park nearby. The Jokers were obviously confused, but they were quite interested with the surrounding. The children around them were playing tag; some teenagers were taking out dogs for a walk; couples here and there; old people jogging.

Unlike in the town, even at the park, everyone's playing with their phones, bringing a laptop and stuff.

"BARK! BARK!"

"Snowy! Hold it—Whoa!"

BAM

Black was on the ground, with a white dog barking on top of him. "Bark! Bark!"

"Ah! Sorry, sir!" the owner said apologetically. "Come down, Snowy! Let's go, now...Don't be a bad boy!"

"Bark! Bark!" the dog kept barking at Black, who just smirked.

"Off." He demanded. The dog stopped barking and got off of Black. White raised his eyebrows at this while Black stood up from the ground and patted his pants.

"Sit." Black ordered, and the dog sat down. The owner looked surprised and stared at Black in wonder. Alice glanced at him blankly.

"Jump." Black said again, and the dog jumped.

"Oh! How do you get him to do that?" the owner asked, unable to contain his curiosity. Black just chuckled.

"I have my ways around animals. Follow him." Black nodded to the man, ordering the dog. The owner smiled as his dog obediently followed.

"Thanks. Good boy, Snowy." He said, and they walked away.

White elbowed his twin. "Hmm, I never know that."

Black huffed. "You don't know many fucking things, bitch." He murmured to White grudgingly.

Alice suddenly flicked her fingers.

"Now I know what you can do." She said.

~.X.~

"..." Black twitched with the leash in his hand.

"..." White was sitting down beside him like a dog. He had his tongue sticking out.

"Come, come, everyone...come and enjoy a little parody of these Freaky Twins..." Alice advertised, gathering crowds around. Black's face starting to heat up. White was panting like a dog. Alice glanced to them and winked.

A cue to start the parody.

"Once upon a time," Alice started, stepping away. "There was a boy named Nello and his dog, Patrasche."

Black bowed, and White said; "Auf!"

"Everyone hates them."

The Jokers couldn't help but flinch at Alice's blunt narration.

"They're very poor, that they have to eat dirt."

"..." Black twitched, but then White nudged him and nodded to the ground. Reluctantly, Black bent down to dig the ground.

The audiences gasped and aww-ed sadly as Black started to eat grass.

"...No!" Black spat the grass, and decided to take the control of the story. "I'm tired of this! Patrasche, we have to do something to get money!" he said to White. (Black is restraining himself from cursing)

"Auf!" White barked.

"And so, Nello's idea was to propose a rich woman named Alois." Alice narrated, pointing at herself.

Black twitched at how the story went on. Reluctantly, trying to be more dramatic, he knelt before Alice.

"Alois, I've l-l-l...lo..." Black groaned and facepalmed. "...Alois, will you ma...ma-ma—"

White, getting tired of Black's sudden nervousness, stood up and held Alice's hands. "Alois, my beauty, I love you. Will you marry me?"

...

"Ooh! The dog can talk!"

"The dog proposed the woman!?"

"Hahahahaha! This is a great parody!"

"Yes, I will marry you, Patrasche. I'm into bestiality." Alice said expressionlessly. White mentally noted that Alice should never be an actress.

Though, the audiences laughed even louder.

Black gaped. "Patrasche! You traitor!"

White turned to his brother. "I'm tired of your tyranny, Nello." He said, and then pulled his leash, slamming it to the ground. "From now on, I will stop being your dog. I'm going to marry this woman, and you're going to be my dog."

"...Wh—But I'm Nello! You're still the dog!"

"That's why I say that I want you to be my dog."

"This isn't how the story goes!"

"..."

"He broke the fourth wall."

"Ahahaha!" the watchers laughed louder.

Alice sighed. "You guys are idiots. I will not marry any of you."

"No! Wait! Let me cheer you, Alois!" White quickly said and swiftly gathered pebbles from the ground. He started to juggle the pebbles quickly.

The audiences started to clap. "Wow! How does he do that?" some kids asked in wonder.

"I won't lose to my dog!" Black's retort made the watchers laugh. Suddenly, he took Alice's hand, and swiftly threw the midget into the air.

Black nodded to White, who winked.

"Wow! They're juggling the girl!" the audiences clapped their hands and whistled, impressed.

Alice hugged her knees as the twins throwing her around the air, along with the pebbles. She then had an idea.

"Hm, this is quite fun. I wonder if someone will join me..." she said out loud.

"I want to! I want to!" A boy came running to the middle of the crowd. White swiftly caught his hand and threw the little boy, starting to juggle him along with Alice.

"Anyone else?" Black challenged.

"Wheee! So fun!" the little boy giggled. "I'm flying!"

Moments later, Black and White were juggling kids together using their strength, kids were light as a feather. Alice suddenly moved in the air and landed in front of the twins.

"How is it, Alois? Will you marry us?" White asked, returning to the parody.

Alice sighed. "It was fun, and I think I will. However, my father wouldn't let me to marry a poor boy and his dog." She then held an empty bag. "If only they have money..." she said to the audiences. "If only...maybe we can be together..."

Clunk

Cha-ching

Coins and some paper money started to fill up the small bag. Black had his eyes wide. They were just doing these things...and they could get money? He looked around to see the happy people, the happy kids he was juggling on the air. They're happy.

"This is fun." Black heard White said, he had a soft smile on his face.

Black wouldn't openly admit it, but he agreed with White this time. It's fun to make other people happy.

~.X.~

The Jokers frowned as Alice handed a bag full of money to them. She had cleaned up her fire pit, and she had prepared to take he house on her back.

"What's this for?" White asked as the girl dropped the money in his hands.

"I only need a little for the ticket." She said bluntly. "It covers for the grilled fishes I gave you. Take the rest."

Black scowled. "What the fuck...you need this more than we do!"

"You can call a taxi to get back to town." Alice ignored him.

"You can call a taxi to get to the station." White retorted.

"I like walking." Alice simply said, and bent her knees down to get the house on her back. The Twins shivered as the little girl actually took the house on her back.

They wouldn't want to mess with this girl. She could bring a house on her back. Well, it's just 2x2 house, but still...

White sighed and pocketed the bag. "Fine, but let us walk you to the station."

"Sure."

Black mentally groaned.

~.X.~

The twins accompanied Alice as they waited in line to but the ticket.

"Today is fun." She suddenly commented.

"Heh, of course, fucking idiot." Black smugly said, draping his arms behind his back. "Not everyday anyone could fucking juggle you on the air."

White chuckled. "So where's your next stop, Alice?"

"I don't know." Alice shrugged. "I'll just take any train that's available."

The twins dropped a sweat. She's a real traveler, that's for sure.

"I love it." Alice said, a small smile on her face, staring to the sky. "I love heights."

Black blushed as he realized she was talking about the juggling. White chuckled again as he noticed his brother's face.

"You know, if you want to, we can—"

"Ah, I'm taking this." The three froze as they realized a teen with emo-hair and punk-clothes was standing right in front of the three closely. He snatched the money from Alice's hands with a smile, and turned to White with a grin. "And thanks for this!" he waved the bag of money in his hand.

White's eyes widened as his hands ran to his pocket in reflex. The bag was really gone!

"YOU FUCKIN' THIEF!" Black thrown his punch, but the thief easily bent down and laughed.

"Your zipper is open!" the thief said to Black, who gasped and jumped.

"What the fuck—"

"Haha! Gotcha! You're wearing stretch pants!" the thief laughed and crawled through Black's feet. "Bye, losers!" he laughed louder and ran away.

"Oi! Get right back here, you fucking thief!" Black angrily chased the thief.

"Police! There's a thief!" White yelled to the officer nearby.

Alice narrowed her eyes at the running thief, who just smirked as he knew that everyone was going at him.

Moments later, the emo-thief was hand-cuffed, and the officers took the money back.

"Boris Airay, I'm so tired of you." One of the officer sighed tiredly.

"Here, kid, take care of it carefully." The other officer said, handing back the money to Black, who glared at the thief angrily.

"You even know him..." White noted. "Does he do this often?" he asked with a confused frown.

"Often?" the officers sighed and pulled the thief's handcuff closer to them. "He's done this everyday!"

"Why don't you fucking prison him, idiots!?" Black twitched.

"Prison—Well, we tried but—"

"Ah, I'm taking this back." Boris Airay grinned right in Black's face, snatching the bag of money back, and turned to the officers. "Officer Jonas, your zipper is open!" he told him.

"I'm not falling for that!" the police angrily yelled.

"It actually is." Alice pointed out.

"WHA—"

"Heheheh! Bye, losers!"

"Boris! Get back here!" The polices rushed for the teen thief, who laughed as he easily escaped through the crowd, blending in with no flaw.

Black was shivering with wrath. White sighed tiredly. Alice huffed.

"There goes my ticket." She mumbled.

Black scowled at her. "Fuck, we're not doing that anymore, got it?" he deadpanned at her.

White laughed nervously. "Actually, Black..." he started, and the two turned at him. "The thief got my wallet too." He showed his empty pocket.

Black's jaw was on the ground.

Alice sighed and shrugged.

"There goes your dead father's money..." she said.

That was enough for Black to ran off and chase the hell out of the thief.

"OI! GIVE BACK MY PLAYSTATION 4 MONEY! SON OF A BITCH!"

* * *

**Whoa! Boris you naughty thief! But run, boy! Who knows what Black could've done to you!**

* * *

Character's Profile

Alice Liddell  
Age: 19

She's the definition of short; short body, short talk, short on money. However, she can jump very high and always have either a pocket knife or a stun gun with her, so be careful not to mess with her! Alice is a very hard-core traveler; up until today, her true home is still a mystery.

Blood type: B  
Birthday: November 16th  
Favorite things: High places

* * *

**On the next episode:**

"You got nowhere to run, motherfucker!"

Boris gasped and he abruptly stopped in the middle of the roof, as Black was right on the other side. White just right behind. The twins spread their arms, ready to follow Boris either way.

"...Damn it." Boris spat and he grimaced, looking for a way out.

The twins narrowed their eyes as a smirk grew on the thief's face. He took out a lighter from his pocket and turned on the fire.

"What the fuck are you—No...Nope." Black shook his head as Boris took out the small money pouch from his pocket, and grinned wider to him. "No, no fucking way. You ain't doing this."

"Sure, I ain't doing this." Boris shrugged as he slowly enclose the fire to the money pouch.

"No! Please, don't!" White screamed. "I still want to buy that Gucci wristwatch!"

"Shut the fuck up, White! I'm buying Playstation 4 with that, you motherfucker!"

* * *

**So far, I've decided that most part of the members will have to be capable of trapeze, balancing and trampoline. And so far:**

**Black = Beast Master  
White= Circus Master, trapeze  
Alice = trampoline, acrobatics  
Boris= Escapade  
Julius= Divo (singer)  
Gowland= Motorbike Acrobatic (FUCK YEAAH)**

**So yeah, give me more suggestions on what the rest should be; and this time, don't forget about VIVALDI. Expect a new chapter tomorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3: Thief!

_DO you believe in FANTASY?_

* * *

**Welcome to Father William's Circus!  
**_Cat Kingdom_ from _Baron: The Cat Returns_ by Aoi Hiiragi  
A line from _Bed Time Story_

* * *

Chapter 3: Thief!

* * *

The thief, Boris Airay, grimaced as he glanced over his back and saw Black was rushing through the crowds. Phhft, that idiot was stubborn, isn't he? The emo-haired punk smirked, and eyed a pipe leading onto rooftop.

"Here we go, Boris." He snickered to himself and jumped onto a mailbox, taking his momentum and jumped again to the pipe, using the nearby nails to climb.

Black's eyes widened. That wasn't the best parkour act...and he wasn't better either, but he gotta do what he gotta do.

"Fuck him!" Black actually jumped onto a window frame and climbed onto the roof. "Gotcha ya son of a bitch!" he roared, making the thief flinch.

"Come on, man! It's just money!" Boris reasoned as he ran across the rooftop.

"Shut the fuck up! That's my whole life in that fucking bag!" Black yelled in wrath as he jumped and slid down the roof. "At least give back my credit card!"

Boris heaved and he screamed; "Yolooo!" as he jumped over the next building.

"Holy fucking shit!" Black gasped as he abruptly stopped on the edge.

"No stopping now, brother!" Black turned to see his twin, White, was running on the laundry ropes to cross to the next building.

"Since when can you do that fucking trick!?" Black yelled as he decided to climb down and chase from the street.

"Just like he said, yolo, right?" White whimpered as he finally managed his way and chased the thief, who groaned as he continued to run. "Come on! Give back our credit card, and just some money for the girl!" White tried to reason.

"You got nowhere to run, motherfucker!"

Boris gasped and he abruptly stopped in the middle of the roof, as Black was right on the other side. White just right behind. The twins spread their arms, ready to follow Boris either way.

"...Damn it." Boris spat and he grimaced, looking for a way out.

The twins narrowed their eyes as a smirk grew on the thief's face. He took out a lighter from his pocket and turned on the fire.

"What the fuck are you—No...Nope." Black shook his head as Boris took out the small money pouch from his pocket, and grinned wider to him. "No, no fucking way. You ain't doing this."

"Sure, I ain't doing this." Boris shrugged as he slowly enclose the fire to the money pouch.

"No! Please, don't!" White screamed. "I still want to buy that Gucci wristwatch!"

"Shut the fuck up, White! I'm buying Playstation 4 with that, you motherfucker!" Black snapped angrily.

"Well, well, well," Boris sang, "If you don't want me to burn this...then get ten steps away from me, gentlemen." He offered the deal.

The twins froze. If they stepped back...they had to jump back or climb down. And then Boris would escape...what's the different than letting it burn? But even though Boris escaped, they could get the credit card back, since at least it's still usable.

"CHOO CHOO MOTHERFUCKER!" Black roared as he charged as fast as he could.

Boris grimaced in shock. "What the—"

CRASH

Black punched he lighter away and it fell off Boris' hand. Seconds later, Boris could see the red head's left fist was launching right onto his face.

"Once I get that fucking credit card on my hand..." he heard Black snickered, but the thief's eyes followed the way his lighter slowly reaching the ground.

It was just less than an inch from his head, but Black's fist missed the thief.

"The fuck—"

Boris was once again bending down, grinning widely as he caught his lighter. "_I see London, I see France_!"

CLICK

"I set your pants on fire!"

With that, Boris crawled between Black's feet once again and laughed maniacally as Black shrieked with his burning pants.

"MY BALLS ARE BURNING!"

"Take it off!" White screeched frantically.

"AARGH! FUCK!" Black frantically took off his pants and slammed it onto the rooftop. Filled with wrath and left with no shame, Black fisted the air in Hades' wrath. "I'm gonna kill you, mother fucker!" he roared as he ran to chase the laughing thief.

White was torn.

Whether he chases the thief with his brother running around _without his pants_...

Or maybe he should hid somewhere and pretend that he didn't know Black.

Honestly, he liked the latter idea.

~.X.~

Boris gasped, and he wasn't really good at stamina; but this was way out of everything he had planned to happen.

What would you think if; a guy, without his pants, chasing another guy with fiery spirit?

Hmm...

Probably something gay.

"No! NO! STOP CHASING ME YOU FREAK!" Boris shrieked with red face while Black shamelessly continued to chase the thief, still without his pants.

"Kyaaa~! That guy is half-naked~!"

"Mmm~! Sexy butt!"

"I don't give a fuck!" Black spat, totally oblivious of the fangirling women around him.

"I'm straight!" Boris whined.

"Wha—I'M GONNA BREAK YOUR FACE!" Black ran faster with burning face.

Boris whimpered and gasped; he couldn't run faster, he was at his limit. Frantically, he dug the money pouch and pulled out the shiny credit card.

"Here! HERE! TAKE IT! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! AT LEAST PUT ON YOUR PANTS!"

"Shaddup! I ain't stop until I break your fucking face!"

Boris whimpered louder and he gasped as he hit a lamp-post.

BAM

"HAH!" Black gasped cruelly and cracked his knuckles. "When I get my fucking hands on you—THE FUCKING CREDIT CARD!" he screeched as he watched the credit card slipped down Boris' fingers...into...the...

SEWER

"Nooo!" Black charged faster and threw himself on the ground, screeching, his hands reaching for the peacefully, gracefully falling down credit card.

And it was gone. Just like dust in the wind. (it's a song)

"..." Black was speechless, his eye hidden under his bangs, and his other eye was still bandaged, of course. Boris shivered as he realized what just happened.

"..."

"Black! Put on your pants! You're embarrassing me!" White came and slapped his twin with his pants.

No response. He frowned in worry as he noticed that the thief and Black were glaring down the sewer.

"Um...What's up?"

"..."

"..."

"...?"

Boris gulped and slowly stepped away. "L-Look at the time...it's time for...lunch...gotta...go...BYE!"

"You shall not...pass!"

ZRRT

"AACK!"

Boris was K.O.-ed as Alice Liddell just blocked his way and stun him with her maximum-voltage stun-gun. White was still in the process of what happened. Black shivered and step on the thief's head.

"Son of a bitch...just...ruined...my life..."

Black was burning.

"I'm gonna fucking do it." Black decided and pulled his strongest foot right on Boris' face. "I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE—AACK!"

ZZRRT

Black was knocked off. Alice huffed and slammed the pants onto his face.

"Put on your pants first." She said.

~.X.~

And so, the chain of events returned the group from zero, with an additional 'burden'; Boris Airay. So their position was minus one. Mathematically. *cough* No, honestly, they just returned to the forest with gloomy aura surrounding them.

White sighed in despair as Alice put down her 2x2 house on the ground.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He sighed and sat down as he dropped his unconscious brother—now wearing pants—on the ground. "We lost our house, we lost all our money...Alice, what are you doing?"

Alice just took out her camping tools and used the lighter to light the firepit. "Making a camp." She simply answered.

"Ah, I'll help you. Do you have extra something that can help us sleep?" he awkwardly asked Alice. "Sorry for giving you too much trouble."

"In my house." She answered, nodding to her 2x2 house. "I'm going to fish at the swamp." She told him and left with her fishing tools.

Black groaned as he sat up and tried to grasp his surrounding. He finally noticed White was setting down sleeping bags, and then...

"What the fuck is this motherfucker doing here?" he deadpanned, pointing at the unconscious, hand-cuffed Boris.

White shrugged. "Alice just took him along."

Black groaned and lied down, staring to the sky. "We're fucking...doomed." he sighed. "We don't have our fucking Id, no fucking money...is this how you feel as a fucking homeless?"

"Black, stop being sentimental." White deadpanned.

"Yaaawn..." the two froze, and turned to the just-awaken Boris Airay, casually yawning and stretching. He was dazed, and then looked around.

"...Wait." he turned to Black and flinched away. "Aaargh! I told you, I'm straight!"

"I'm not a fucking gay! Get that into your brainless head, motherfucker!" Black yelled back angrily.

Boris gulped. "Why am I here!? Y-You're planning to cook me...?" he horridly eyed the firepit.

"We're gonna slice you into pieces and eat your rotten existence, fucker." Black deadpanned. "As if we'd eat a fucking crap like you are!" he spat and rolled his eyes. He then stood and approached the thief, cracking his knuckles. "Now for the payback..."

"Black, don't waste your energy." White warned.

"I have fucking enough to waste on this bitch." Black said, narrowing his eyes on Boris.

"Heh," Boris sweated with a nervous smile. "I'm so out of here." He pulled his handcuff. Black's eyes widened; it's unlocked!?

"Son of a—"

"So sorry that you lost _everything_!" Boris mocked as he jumped back, panting. "I have nothing as well, but I'd rather not lose more! Adieu, losers!" he laughed and ran off to the deep forest.

"That son of a bitc—" Black's rage was stopped as White put a cold hand on his shoulder, and gave him a look.

"No, just...just stop, Black. We're done."

~.X.~

To their dismay, Alice returned with a cat and many fishes. At the very least, the cat just ate a little. Black finished his grilled fish and threw the stick into the fire pit, and sighed again, lying on the ground.

"It's not good to lie down right after eating." Alice said.

"You're not my fucking mom." Black bitterly said.

White sighed and turned to Alice with a frown. "Sorry, he's just not in the mood...I mean...what just happened..." he trailed off and stared down his grilled fish emptily.

"It's fine." Alice simply said, and pulled her pocket knife. The cat was purring around her feet, while Alice used the knife to pick her nails.

Black then realized something. He sat up and scowled at Alice. "How the fuck do you do that?"

Alice tilted her head at him.

"Living alone, traveling...Don't you have anywhere to go?" White translated.

Alice returned to pick her nails. "Nope."

"Since when?"

The girl paused her act again and hummed, before finally answering; "Five."

Black's eyes widened, and he groaned as he dropped his back on the ground again. "Aargh, fuck it...Now I feel fucking worse."

White laughed nervously.

"He's been living alone too." They turned as Alice spoke again, the cat on her lap. "He's lost, and no one wants him." She tickled the cat's chin, and it purred louder. "But he did everything he could to survive...right?"

The Jokers paled as Alice had her knife on the cat's neck.

"...Boris Airay?"

Black's eyes widened. "Huh...!?"

The cat looked shocked, but then, it grinned, and White noticed the same grin as Boris'.

"Heh," the two almost jumped as the cat spoke; "You're pretty good, girl."

White gaped. "What the—What is—"

"What the fuck are you!?" Black beat his twin to the punch.

The cat, which was actually Boris, looked at them upside down, still on Alice's lap with her knife still on his neck. He smirked.

"I'm a Hybrid Cat. My mother was human, and my father was a cat." He simply explained.

"Bestiality!" White concluded in shock.

"It's not exactly like that!" Boris quickly protested. "My mother was half-human when he married my father...she's supposed to be a full cat, but she's actually not. So her human genes were transferred down to me, and I can change from a cat to half cat and a full human as I like!"

"What the fuck is going on!?" Black clamped his head. "Aargh! What kind of woman would marry a fucking cat!?"

"My mom." Boris deadpanned.

"How does she turn into a cat?" White asked curiously.

"Well, you need to stay twenty four hours in the Cat Kingdom to turn into a full cat."

"Aaargh! What the fuck!? Cat Kingdom!? Aargh! My brain!" Black groaned in pain.

"Then why are you here." Alice asked, emotionless, the knife still not wavering from the cat's neck. Boris stared at her and sighed.

"The Cat Kingdom banished me for being a mutant, that's why. My parents were imprisoned up until today. They put me out here." He shrugged his furry shoulders. "I've been collecting money to find where the Cat Kingdom is."

"You mean stealing!" White accused.

"Y-Yeah, but I have nothing on me!" Boris protested. "I once got caught by a Circus for a Freak Show, just because I can grow tail and cat ears!"

"..."

"..."

"W-What?"

Alice and White had their eyes gleaming. "SHOW US." They demanded.

Alice put him down on the ground. The cat sighed and stood on its hind legs. Slowly, he grew bigger, and his feet turned into that of human's feet. The fur slowly disappear, as if being succumbed to the head, and his face slowly turned human again, to the Boris they had seen earlier.

Black's jaw on the ground, but his twin and Alice was still waiting for...

"Okay...here it is..." Boris sighed as slowly, his human ears grew fur and longer. Then a tail came out from behind.

"Hooo...!" the two gasped in wonder.

"What the fuck!? Is this for real!?" Black gasped.

"Cute." Alice said as she scratched his cat's ears. Boris' pupils turned sharp and he sat down, starting to purr as Alice continued scratching his chin and ear.

"...Now I'm seeing kinky porn. Kind of." White shivered nervously.

"One with animal fetish?" Black quizzed.

"Yep."

"Mee too. Fuck." Black groaned and yawned loudly. "Aaahh...what the fuck...this is all too much to be taken in one fucking day...Fuck, I'mma hit the sack." He sighed and went to his sleeping bag prepared on the ground.

The rest agreed on this. Boris returned to his cat form and snuggled near the fire. White slept on the hammock he had hung on the trees. Alice watched her surrounding before finally entering her 2x2 house.

"I guess it's too much for them..." she mumbled.

~.X.~

"ALICE IS GONE!" White screeched in the morning. Black clamped his bleeding ears, groaning and tried to sleep again. But nope, White shook him dead. "Wake up, idiot! That girl is gone!"

"Aargh...that's good!" Black stubbornly tried to sleep again.

"Good!? Are you kidding me! Why would she—"

"Hey, she left with her backpack!" Boris called as he rummaged through the girl's 2x2 house.

Black quickly sat up, eyes wide. "Oh my fucking God...I can't believe this..."

Boris and White turned to him with a frown. "What?"

Black had a wide grin on his face. "She's leaving her tools for us! Fuck yeah! That bitch is a fucking saint!"

The other two twitched in shock as Black was laughing like a pirate, rummaging through the 2x2 house as if he owned it.

"Black, this isn't a happy time!" White scowled. "I can't accept living being pitied by a girl! We're returning all of this!"

"Argh, fine, fine! I can't fucking stand that either!" Black grunted as he pulled out a map. "Let's see..." on the map were countries and towns being crossed with an 'X' sign, and few left was dotted with a blue mark. "What the fuck...! She's been traveling this much?"

"What do you found?" Boris asked, approaching and peeking on the map. "Oh, she's heading to Gretta next?"

White raised his eyebrows. "Do you know that town?"

Boris nodded to him. "I just got from there. Need money to get there by train, though. We have nothing..." he cautiously watched Black, nervous if he's about to bicker about the lost credit card again.

"Tch," Black spat. "We gotta get a fucking job."

"Sure, but what job?" Boris frowned.

White was staring at Boris for a while, and remembered their conversation last night. An idea quickly rushed into his mind. An idea that oddly enough made his adrenaline rush. Up to this moment, those running, jumping, attractions...how could he even forgot this kind of idea? They just did it yesterday!

White smiled as he flicked his fingers;

"Let's make a Circus!"

* * *

**Oh Good Lord! Where did Alice gone to? Next Chapter will be about Gray and Vivaldi!**

* * *

Character's Profile

Boris Airay  
Age: 17

A free-soul and quite the little devil. Boris was a Hybrid Human Cat who got banished from the Cat Kingdom. After getting caught in the Freak Show, he stopped trying to work with humans and became a Street Thief. He's very good at escaping and appearing so suddenly.

Blood type: B  
Birthday: July 27th  
Favorite thing: Freedom

* * *

**On the next chapter:**

"Princess! I demand you to return this instance!"

Vivaldi twitched nervously as Gray had appeared right behind her, closing in.

"No! Why should I?"

"Your marriage is tomorrow!"

"My sentiments exactly!" Vivaldi yelled at him as she used her lasso to caught a carriage and jumped onto it. She knelt above the carriage roof and glowered down at the butler. "Stop chasing me! Take care of Fufu!"

* * *

**Yes. Cat Kingdom. Yes, I'm talking about Studio Ghibli's 'Cat Returns'. Yes, you may expect Baron, Toto, Muta, and even Haru Yoshioka somewhere! This is my biggest project!**

**Question: Is there anyone here who watched Kaleido Star? If you haven't...GO WATCH IT.**


	4. Chapter 4: Journey?

**Welcome to Father William's Circus!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Journey?

* * *

It was dark, and the wind was quite strong. Vivaldi opened her windows and had a hard time to make them stay open. Slowly and soundlessly, she threw a rope down from the third floor and snickered. Using the advantage of the noisy wind, she dropped her backpack and slowly climbed down.

"Teehee~ I'm not going back, ever again!" she snickered to her window as she put on her backpack, and quickly escaped the enormous rose garden.

Putting her hood over her head, Vivaldi eyed a branch over the fence. Using the rope as a lasso, she caught the branch and started to climb up. A torch suddenly shone over her back.

"...P-Princess!?"

Vivaldi froze in the spot and stoically turned. Dark hair, golden eyes, tall...Gray Ringmarc, her father's personal butler, had caught her in the act.

"Oh. Hey, Gray." She smiled at him and jumped over the fence, then saluted at him. "Bye, Gray!"

"I won't let you." Gray breathed and took out knives from his pocket. Vivaldi scoffed as the butler threw the knives to the stone gate, while she jumped down and started to run.

Using the knives as ladders, Gray climbed up and jumped over the fence. He spat as he saw the Princess had gotten quite far.

"Princess! I demand you to return this instance!"

Vivaldi twitched nervously as Gray had appeared right behind her, closing in.

"No! Why should I?"

"Your marriage is tomorrow!"

"My sentiments exactly!" Vivaldi yelled at him as she used her lasso to caught a carriage and jumped onto it. She knelt above the carriage roof and glowered down at the butler. "Stop chasing me! Take care of Fufu!" she shooed, waving her hands.

Gray grimaced as he had to keep running, chasing the carriage with the Princess on top of it. They passed a harbour, and a ship was moving out. Feeling his stamina draining, Gray took out another knife and aimed for the wheels.

"Sorry, Princess!" he grunted as he let the blade go.

The carriage quickly lost balance. Vivaldi's breath hitched as her ride shook. Thinking fast, she took her rope and glanced at the ship.

"Princess!" Gray gasped as he saw the girl fell off the carriage. He pulled his head in frustration. "Jesus Christ! What have I done?"

"Ahahahaha~!" the butler froze as he noticed the purplette was climbing onto the moving ship, using her lasso rope. She grinned at him and waved. "Gray, you loser! I'm out of here! Bleh!" she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Princess! No!" Gray clamped his head, and then, eyeing the rope, he took another knife.

Vivaldi noticed this and paled, knowing exactly what was going to happen. She tried to climb faster.

"Gray! No! Don't you dare—gyaaah!" Vivaldi swung the rope away, just an inch before Gray's knife cutting it. "Gray! I freakin' hate you!" she screeched before trying to climb to the ship even faster.

Gray took out another knife and threw it. Vivaldi gasped and swung away.

The ship got further away; Gray's eyes couldn't aim the rope clearly. Vivaldi finally caught the ship's fence and waved again at him.

"Princess, it's too dangerous out there!" he yelled.

"I can take care of myself! Don't worry! Just take care of Fufu!" Vivaldi insisted.

Gray groaned and he jumped off the dock. Vivaldi grimaced as she watched the butler was swimming fast towards the ship. Taking out a knife, he planted it onto the ship and another one, using them to climb up the ship.

The purplette gaped as Gray, wet and cold, rolled down onto the ship's floor, panting hard.

"No—what are you doing!?" Vivaldi whimpered and stepped back. "I told you, I'm not going back! I don't want to marry!"

Gray sighed and looked up at her through his wet bangs. "I know, I know...But it's still dangerous, so I'll come with you, Princess."

Vivaldi groaned and rubbed her temple. "I told you...I can take care of myself! Besides, you could've killed me from throwing knives like that, dumbass!"

Gray laughed and sat down. "That's impossible. I've sworn to protect you; my knives will never hurt you." Vivaldi looked away. "If they leave even a single scratch on the Princess, I'll kill myself." Gray finished seriously.

Vivaldi puffed her red cheeks and stomped away. "Aargh! I don't know anymore!"

~.X.~

Gray sneezed after drying himself. Fortunately, he brought money with him, so he could afford to make the captain let them stay on the ship. They were heading to Liverpool, and it'd take some hours.

"Oh, what is this thing called?" he heard the Princess asked. Peeking his head from the door, he saw Vivaldi was being surrounded by the ship's crews, playing something that appeared to be twin cups spinning on a string which hung from two sticks on each hands.

"That's called diabolo." One of the crews smiled at her, also holding the same prop. "It's kind of the new version of a Chinese Yo-Yo. Watch this!" he bent down a little and spun the juggling spool on the strings, making the diabolo went round and round in a circle.

"Oh, gee!" Vivaldi giggled and followed suit. She quickly learned and easily copied the trick. "It's quite heavy, though."

"Yeah, that makes the diabolo spins longer." The other crew commented.

"Here, let me teach you a dance! Ron, music."

Vivaldi's eyes widened. At first, the man just let the diabolo spun on the string; then, using the sticks, he threw the spool to the air and held the strings above his head, he did a Russian folk dance. The others started to clap along the music.

"Wow! Let me do it!" Vivaldi smirked as she joined the Russian dance and began to spun the diabolo with her sticks. She then threw it on her right and letting go one of the stick, she caught the diabolo which was still on the air just using one hand. She repeated this on the left side, and did it repeatedly.

"Wow! You're talented!"

Gray smiled to himself. Princess Vivaldi had been good with ropes; lasso, yo-yo...Diabolo was just another new toy. But then, he noticed the glimmering and bright look on her face; Vivaldi looked like a little kid staring at the diabolo with wonder.

It was something different.

"Gray, Gray! Look at this!" Vivaldi waved, and then, using one hand, threw the diabolo to the air and latched the string onto it; switching hand, she turned around as if dancing with diabolo running around her.

The crews clapped, and Gray raised his eyebrows in shock.

"Whoots—" the diabolo spun off the string and flew to the—

CRASH

WHACK

"Oopsie daisy..." Vivaldi gulped in horror.

"..."

HOOONK

Abruptly, the ship sped up and was turning to another ship.

"CAPTAIN IS OUT COLD!"

"SOMEONE GET UP THERE AND TAKE OVER!"

"CHANGE THE COURSE!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIEEE!"

Gray dropped a sweat as the princess jumped off the ship, escaping the coming wrath after this. He stood on the edge of the deck, and sighed as he prepared to jump.

"This is going to be a long journey..." he mumbled, before finally diving in to the sea.

* * *

**It will be a great journey, Gray. Is it just your nature to take care of others, or is it Princess Vivaldi that makes you do so?**

* * *

Characters Profile

Princess Vivaldi  
Age: 20

Adventurous, hot-headed, boisterous, young lady. Her hobby was riding horses and watching cowboy movies; she wants to be a cowgirl so much that she learns to use lasso. Her story might be a bit cliché, being a runaway princess and all...But a runaway princess joining circus?

Blood type: O  
Birthday: June 14th  
Favorite thing: Cute things

Gray Ringmarc  
Age: 25

Obedient, caring and serious, Gray was a true gentleman. He's been indebted by Vivaldi's parents for taking care of him since he's young, and had known Vivaldi since young as well. He excelled in knife-throwing, a talent inherited from his assassin father. There's probabably something about him concerning the Princess...

Blood Type: AB  
Birthday: October 26th  
Favorite thing: Cute things

* * *

**On the next episode:**

"_Come on honey, let's go home and make out!"_

A black-haired teen groaned as she exited the principle's office and glared at a gender-confused red-head right outside.

"No." She deadpanned, making the transgender pouted. "This is what happen when you make my principal called me for being, 'mushy'..." she gestured with her fingers, "...at school."

The red-head puffed his cheeks. "Oh no, _darling_, are you ashamed of your girlfriend?" he crossed his arms and looked away dramatically. "You don't love me anymore!"

The girl started to sweat and wanted to bang her head to the principal's door.

"Grell, I didn't say that—"

"Good! You love me! Now let me have your babies~!"

* * *

**Who's a fan of **Tailsdoll123**? On the next chapter, her OC will be playing with her 'girlfriend'!**

**And it's decided, Vivaldi's diabolo and lasso actress! Have you ever watched a diabolo show? It's amazing, so check it out! My favorite on YouTube: Pranay – Diabolo Act at Young Stage Circus 2011**

**Or the link: www. youtube watch?v=l2LOebAFn5w (delete spaces)**

**If you've watched it, or done watching it, tell me what you think, OK?**


	5. Chapter 5: Tricked?

NOTE: I realize I update TWICE today (July 3rd 2013), so if you guys are confused of what happened, then maybe you haven't checked Chapter 4. This is Chapter 5.

* * *

**Welcome to Father William's Circus!  
**_Mail Alice Rosaline _from _My Butler Killed My Mom_ by Tailsdoll123  
_Grell Sutcliff _from _Black Butler_ by _Yana Toboso_

* * *

Chapter 5: Tricked!

* * *

And so, it was decided; they were going to make a small Circus-y show. Now, what should they do?

"Juggling!" White exclaimed.

Black narrowed his eyes in instance.

***Black's Imagination***

_White: *twirls* Hey, kiddies~! Who wants to get juggled on the air again~?_

_Black: Kids-juggling, five dollars for ten rounds._

_Random mother: *points* KIDS HARASSERS!_

_Random priest: PEDOPHILES! JESUS CHRIST, BURN THEM IN HELL! *waves cross*_

"...No fucking way. We could do it yesterday because there was that midget bitch Alice." Black shook his head firmly.

Boris hummed and approached the 2x2 house. "Let's check this out. Maybe we'll find something useful?"

Moments later...

White glared at a newfound bloody mace. Black grimaced at more daggers he'd pulled out of the 2x2 house. Boris pulled out a mini-guillotine. Alright, it was just 2x2 house, but now it confirmed that Alice Liddell was a superhuman...

"Just how the fuck she carried a fucking guillotine, hundreds of fucking daggers, axes, maces...Just what the fuck is she!?" Black yelled at a sword in his hands.

"No, bro, it's more like..." White whimpered at the samurai in his hands. "Like, why is a nineteen years-old girl carrying these around? Is she a sadist?"

Boris sighed as he dropped the mini-guillotine outside the 2x2 house and put hands on hips.

"There are some weird electronic things that I can't pull out from the container roof." He sighed. "So we got handcuffs, daggers, axes, maces...stoves...guillotine...samurai...a piano...a saxophone..."

White suddenly flicked his fingers as a lightbulb appeared above his head. "I know what to do. Boris, you're good at escapade, right? Why don't we use this house as the trap instrument and stab it with these weapons?"

Black hummed. "That's a fucking good idea, but if that bitch Alice got mad, then it's all you."

"Don't worry, we're just going to stab it..." White assured with a smirk, and glanced back to Boris, who nodded thoughtfully.

"Alright...I can at least do that...Is that it?"

Black's turn to flick his fingers. "Volunteers. Can you carry a mother fucker in your trick?" he asked.

Boris shrugged. "I think we can use the roof for that..."

~.X.~

A crow's cry cued on the afternoon.

"Ladies, gentlemen, children and grandmas!" White gathered the crowds with his charming smile. Girls quickly squealed and came over—Black inwardly groaned—and the park was once again filled. "To entertain you in this lovely day, we're presenting a thrill action, small Circus trick...a challenging dare!" White bowed and waved to Boris, who was handcuffed in front of the 2x2 house.

"Boris Airay will challenge Death as we assault him with weapons inside this house!" White nodded to Black, who put down the 2x2 house."There's no trick in this house! No back escape, no underground escape, just a normal 2x2 house."

Black showed the inside of the 2x2 house, except for the roof container, which was going to be used for the voluntary act later.

"So, we're going to handcuff Boris on hands!" White showed that Boris' handcuffs were clearly clicked. "And ankles!"he gestured to the thief's feet. "We're going to lock him in," he pushed Boris inside the box, "And we're going to stab fourty-five daggers through this house!" he locked Boris in.

"Oh God! Are you serious!?"

"H-How can anyone survive that...?"

"Tell me when it's over!"

Black showed the daggers, juggling them easily, waiting for White's command.

"Are you ready, dear audiences?" White smirked challengingly. "Tally ho! One dagger!"

Black threw one dagger to the air and caught it, before quickly using the momentum to stab through the gap of the boards.

The audiences gapsed.

"M-Murder!?"

"Second!" White called.

Black shoved another dagger in. Some girls yelped.

"S-Someone should prepare for an ambulance!"

"Is that cute emo-guy gonna die!?"

~.X.~

"_Come on honey, let's go home and make out!"_

A black-haired teen groaned as she exited the principle's office and glared at a gender-confused red-head right outside. It was starting to get dark, and all she wanted then was to get home and curl up, thinking about life.

"No." She deadpanned, making the transgender pouted. "This is what happen when you make my principal called me for being, 'mushy'..." she gestured with her fingers, "...at school."

The red-head puffed his cheeks. "Oh no, _darling_, are you ashamed of your girlfriend?" he crossed his arms and looked away dramatically. "You don't love me anymore!"

The girl started to sweat and wanted to bang her head to the principal's door.

"Grell, I didn't say that—"

"Good! You love me! Now let me have your babies~!" he squealed and crushed the girl in his arms.

The girl wanted to claw her face; from frustration and from blushing.

"I-I'm still in high school, you sick fuck!"

The transgender, Grell, let go and stared at the apple of his eyes and grinned, showing his razor teeth naughtily.

"Aww, my boyfriend is scared of sex~!"

"I am not scared of—"

"If you are, don't be afraid to say so, love~!"

The girl fell silent and her eyes went wide. Well, he's actually sweet for being understanding—

"I can always drug you to do it~!"

...Forget I said anything.

"Now let's put that aside and just have a date, shall we, love~?" Grell took her hand and dragged her out of the school.

"Wha—Wait! Oh, fuck it...Fine, I'm—Wait, where are you going!?" the girl grimaced as Grell turned to the girl's restroom.

WHOOP

Suddenly, her 'girlfriend' swished out his outfit and revealed a flower dress beneath. The teen girl froze in instance. She wanted to gorge her eyes out when Grell started to put his long red hair into a ponytail and pluck out some lipstick.

"But first, I want to be the cute girlfriend first when we're going public~!"

"Fuck no! People will think I'm a lesbian, you sick fuck!" she screeched and quickly turned her heels. "I ain't doing this shit!"

And there she went. But Grell was persistent, so of course he would chase his 'boyfriend'.

"Honey! Alright! Fine~! Please let's go on a date, honey~!" he whined as the girl was heading to the park.

"No! Get away from me when you're still in that sick outfit!" the black-haired girl shouted, not even looking back as her eyes aimed a certain crowd.

Grell whimpered. "Oh, but my love! I will put it away! I will take it off! See!?" Don't ask how he did it, but Grell just swished away his dress and he turned to his 'crazy-chainsaw' form.

The girl grimaced as she noticed that people were staring even more.

"Mom! Why is that woman chasing that girl?"

"Whoah, crazy bitch running around with chainsaw!That black-haired girl must've banged her husband or something..."

"I'm recording!"

"Sucker! I'm uploading it!"

She wanted to kill herself. Grell in his shinigami mode didn't make anything better. He's supposed to go to his nerdy-mode! Whatever! She'll just pretend she didn't know him...

That's when she heard what's the crowd was about.

~.X.~

Black pulled out the last dagger. The audiences were trembling in thrill, holding their breath.

"Thank you, brother...Now, dear audiences...are you ready...? Do you think Boris will get it out alive...?" White smirked.

"We heard that poor boy gasping...and groaning..." a man twitched.

"...Fifty bucks he's dead."

"Twenty for scratches."

"A hundred for the Jokers if that boy's alive."

"We recorded that." Black and White chorused, a recorder in their hands. After that, they stepped back and prepared to open the door.

"Dun-dun-duuuh!"

"Hallow everyone! I'm alive!" Boris grandly jumped out of the box. The audiences gasped, and slowly, they started to cheer and clapped.

"Whoa! That was intense!"

"How do you do that? There's no trick to that!"

Black was busy collecting the bet—a hundred bucks in one try was a great start, huh?—while Boris was busy handshaking the girls. White chuckled as he think this was going smoothly.

"Alright, to strengthen our tricks! What about a volunteer, dear audience?" White offered.

Everyone fell silent in instance. Suddenly a small figure rushed through and held a hand out.

"Take me! Make me disappear! Just anything to get away from that abomination!" a black-haired girl gasped as she ran straight into the box.

"Oh...okay, Boris, get in too." White shrugged, pushing Boris back and locked them in the 2x2 house.

"And now, we'll fo it again! But this time..." White nodded to Black, who was dragging the guillotine and set the blade on top of the house. "This guillotine will play along!"

"All directions!?"

"With a volunteer...?"

"Tally ho!" White called, and Black dropped the blade. He shoved the blades one by one into the box like earlier process, while White repeatedly pulled and dropped the guillotine's blade.

"Ack!? What's going—GAAH!" the girl shrieked.

"Ouch, quit prancing!" Boris' voice was heard from the inside.

"...Jesus Christ."

"_Nam abi da Buddha_, let them live..."

"_Om santi-santi_..."

"..."

Moments later, the two brothers stopped their acts. Black started to pull out the blades, and White pulled away the guillotine from the 2x2 house, when a red-haired man...or woman came through.

"What is this!? Hey! Lowlives! Anyone seen a black-haired beauty with golden eyes?" he yapped at everyone there.

"..." the audiences slowly pointed a finger to the box. Black and White quickly stepped away nervously.

"The fuck are you doing with my boyfriend!?" he yelled and stomped through the crowds, onto the box.

"Boyfriend...?" White's right eye twitched.

"I thought that's a girl...What the fuck..." Black narrowed his un-bandaged eye.

He then froze as the guy was leaning onto him. The red-haired transgender grinned and blushed.

"Hmm, you're like _my_ manlier version...I'd love to..." the transgender then turned away. "I'm sorry, honey~! I already have a boyfriend!"

"I'm fucking straight!"

"Where's my boyfriend!?" the red-haired shinigami demanded and slammed the door open. Boris grandly jumped out of the box and opened his arms.

"Dun-dun-duuuh! She's gone!" Boris sang, oblivious to what happened.

"..."

"..."

The audiences fell silent. Black and White quietly sneaked away. Everyone didn't want to react as the red-haired transgender was trembling in wrath in front of the 2x2 house.

"Where...the fuck...is my..._boyfriend..._?" Grell Sutcliff demanded in smooth but dangerous voice.

Boris chuckled and shook his head. "Nuh-uh! We don't reveal our tricks, missy...or sir?"

"I'll fuckin' reveal Death, you son of a bitch!" Grell dragged Boris and shoved him into the box. "I'll fucking show you the REAL fucking magic tricks!" he slammed the door close.

"Uh, missy...or sir...?" White nervously started.

"Where the fuck is my boyfriend!?" Grell slashed the house with his chainsaw.

"Dude...or gay dude..." Black wanted to scream.

"I want my boyfriend!" Grell whined as he pulled a gallon of _kerosene_ out of nowhere and washed the 2x2 house with it.

"Wh-whoa! Th-That's not even our—"

"What did you do to her!?" Grell shrieked and flicked out a matchstick.

The Jokers noticed that the audiences had ran away and the park had been empty in instant, leaving them.

"Give...my...boyfriend...back..." Grell flicked the match on fire. "Burn, motherfucker!" he threw the matchstick, and the house was on fire.

Black and White gaped.

Boris could probably escape, but...

There goes Alice's house...

"Grell, what the fuck are you doing!?"

"Oh, Mail! They're trying to take you away~!" Grell cried as he turned around.

Black and White shivered as they turned to see two figures. One, a girl with black hair, scowling at the transgender, fuming. Grell blinked and quickly ran to her.

"_Mail Alice Rosaline~_! How dare you do that to me~!"Grell squealed as he crushed her into his embrace again.

"Grell...what the fuck have you done...?" the girl demanded, glaring at the house.

"..."

The other figure was the one making Black and White nervous. Short with dark blonde hair and turquoise, bored eyes. And a cellphone on the left ear.

"Oh, we're just, um—"

"Police, please come. Pyromaniacs at my house. It's burning."

* * *

**Whoopsie! Caught in the act! Busted~**

* * *

**On the next chapter:**

"That fuckin' asshole burn it! It wasn't us!" Black accused Grell, who flinched in his spot.

"Th-That's your fault for touching my boyfriend! Sons of a bitch! And a cat!" Grell spat at the three.

"...My house...My house..." Alice sobbed darkly.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up!?" Mail Alice Rosaline yelled at the guys and patted the small girl's shoulder comfortingly. "Um, look, it's my fault, I get it. I was the one who ran into your house. But...just what the fuck happened? How did I get out of there?"

Alice sighed and stood, approaching her burnt and chopped house. She then kicked some burnt boards which were used to be the roof, and sighed again as she took a big panel which was damaged.

"Yea! That! That panel teleported me out of that house!" Mail exclaimed.

The dark blonde sighed again. "This is a teleport machine."

* * *

**Just a forewarning, the Wonderful Wonder World characters won't have any real romance; the characters outside this fandom will do, though. Especially since TD purposedly didn't write many scenes on Mail x Grell, so this is just...a gift...for myself. (giggles) I hope you don't mind about this, TD. And I hope you don't mind I'm calling her Mail since it'll be confusing if I use 'Alice'.**


	6. Chapter 6: Lover Boy?

**Welcome to Father William's Circus!  
**_Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy_ by _Queen_,  
_Careless Whisper_ by _George Michael  
Mail Alice Rosaline _by Tailsdoll123_, Grell Sutcliff _by _Yana Toboso_

* * *

Chapter 6: Lover Boy!

* * *

The Jokers and Boris gulped as they could only watch the short dark-blonde was sulking on the ground. They just burnt her 2x2 house, the only thing she had to live with. Now the four of them were on the same boat, and their position, mathematically, was minus three.

"Why did you burn my house..." Alice mumbled darkly.

"W-We're trying to get money by performing tricks...b-but then..." White was feeling too awkward to blame the gender-confused red head, but Black was always too hot-headed, glaring at the shinigami with his un-bandaged eye.

"That fuckin' asshole burn it! It wasn't us!" Black accused Grell, who flinched in his spot.

"Th-That's your fault for touching my boyfriend! Sons of a bitch! And a cat!" Grell spat at the three.

"...My house...My house..." Alice sobbed darkly.

"Will you guys shut the fuck up!?" Mail Alice Rosaline yelled at the guys and patted the small girl's shoulder comfortingly. "Um, look, it's my fault, I get it. I was the one who ran into your house. But...just what the fuck happened? How did I get out of there?"

Alice sighed and stood, approaching her burnt and chopped house. She then kicked some burnt boards which were used to be the roof, and sighed again as she took a big panel which was damaged.

"Yea! That! That panel teleported me out of that house!" Mail exclaimed.

The dark blonde sighed again. "This is a teleport machine."

"..."

The Jokers and Boris twitched. Grell blinked, bored and irritated for not getting attention. He scoffed and waved his red hair with his fingers.

"Huh, so you're a time-traveler." Grell said, bored.

"...What...?" Mail twitched at her 'girlfriend'.

The rest of the guys gaped even wider as Alice nodded boredly.

"Yeah. And that's my time machine you just burned, Mr. Reaper."

~.X.~

Black's trademark when he's incapable of grasping the situation; pull hair and groan.

"Aaargh! What the fuck...!? Time-traveler...? Reaper...!? Time-machine...!? The fuck is going on!? Aargh...my brain!"

Even White, who's usually composed, was rubbing his bandaged-face. "Let me get this straight...Alice Liddell, you're a time-traveler?"

"Yes."

"Where were you this morning?"

"Meeting a friend."

White turned at Grell, who winked naughtily at him.

"A-And Mr. Sutcliff...You're a shinigami..."

"Yes, baby."

Mail elbowed her 'girlfriend', who choked blood at that. "You have a boyfriend." She deadpanned at him.

"Aww, my boyfriend is jealous~!" Grell cooed and clinged to the black-haired girl's arm.

White cleared his throat. "And since you're a shinigami, you also know the future, and that's why you know that this Alice is a time-traveler?"

Grell suddenly was holding White's chin, licking his lip tentatively. "Mm, you're sharper than my boyfriend, I gotta admit. Bassie's smart, and you're smart...Smart people always turns me..."

"I love women." White gulped. "With actual boobs." He added before Grell could protest.

SMACK

"I'm going to pick up Lucy." Mail grumbled after smacking Grell's head, stomping away angrily.

"Wha—Darling! You're jealous~!" Grell happily exclaimed, but his grin faltered as Mail kept stomping away. He pouted. "Shit, we're not making out for tonight." He grimaced.

An idea came to his mind and then, he glared at the group, who was speechless.

"Ei, lowlives! Let's make a deal!" he exlaimed. "If you can at least get my darling to have a date with me, I'll call the Repairman from the future to repair that midget's time machine!"

Black scowled. "Why the fuck will we do—"

ZZZRRRT

"Anything for you!" White and Boris quickly chorused as Black was burnt, electrified and unconscious. Alice was beside him with a dark aura, holding her trademark stun gun.

"Alright! Another shot for our little Circus~!" White said at the small technical meeting. Alice blinked at this.

"Circus." She mumbled.

"Yes, we're making a Circus." White smiled at her. "Our job is to cheer people up, so let's give it a shot for this, shall we?"

Boris grinned and nodded. "Operation Lover-Boy! We're going to need that shinigami to play along, though." He nervously eyed the shinigami's back. "Black, wake up you stupid idiot! We're going to set a date!" he nudged Black.

"Ugh...fucking hell." Black groaned and then glared at Alice. "If we get your fucking time-machine sent to the future for reparation, don't fucking zap me again."

Alice blinked. "You ruined my house. You can't make a deal. You're in debt." She stated.

Black cursed inwardly and sighed. "Fine, we're fucking doing it."

White nodded. "Okay! Tally Ho!"

~.X.~

Mail Alice Rosaline wasn't jealous. No, she was just...angry. Because...because that stupid Grell! Why couldn't he be serious for one second in his...endless life!?

...Endless life. No need to be serious.

Fuck.

Still! If he's never going to be serious...Mail sighed inwardly. This relationship was worthless if Grell was not serious at all. It's like she's the only one who's really in love.

She was halfway out of the park when suddenly the sexiest saxophone music played.

(Now playing: _Careless Whisper – George Michael_)

Mail shivered and turned her head to see Grell was walking towards her...slowly...sexily...biting his necktie...licking his lips...playing with his hair.

Behind him were the Jokers, one of them playing a saxophone, the other one playing the drum. The emo-punk was pouring down champagne to a prepared candle-light dinner.

"Darling..." Grell's sultry voice reached her ear. Mail shivered and blushed. "Come to me..." he whispered sexily and dragged the girl smoothly by her collar.

'_The fuck is going on..?_'

* * *

Life-lesson number one: to daze your stubborn lover, walk slowly, bite something and play the sexiest saxophone music, _Careless Whisper,_ to turn everything into infinitely SEXY.

* * *

As Grell pulled a seat for Mail, he turned to grin at the Jokers and gave them a thumb up.

Alice just watched in amuse. The Jokers were surprisingly good at this. Boris bowed to them and sat down by a piano—don't ask how it used to fit Alice's house, it's a fanfiction, geez—and started to play. Grell started to sing;

"_I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things  
__  
__We can do the tango just for two  
__  
__I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings  
__  
__Be your Valentino just for you_..."

Mail blushed harder at what's happening, and she flinched when a drum suddenly played out of nowhere and the Jokers were singing the chorus.

"_Ooh love - ooh loverboy  
__  
__What're you doin' tonight, hey boy  
__  
__Set my alarm, turn on my charm  
__  
__That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy~!_"

Grell stood and took her hand with his naughty shark grin and embraced her from behind.

"Grell, what the f—"

Grell hummed in her right ear sensually;

"_Ooh let me feel your heartbeat_..."

(_grow faster, faster_)

"_Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat...?  
__  
__Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love  
__  
__And tell me how do you feel right after-all  
__  
__I'd like for you and I to go romancing  
__  
__Say the word - your wish is my command~_!"

Grell turned her to face him and knelt before Mail, opening his arms grandly. Mail Alice Rosaline was beyond speechless as the whole gang posed. Gaping, she looked at Grell in disbelief.

Did he just..._serenade_ her!?

"Grell...y-you're..."

"So can we go out on a dinner-date tonight, my love?" Grell beamed. "You loved that, didn't you?" he cockily grinned.

"..." Mail twitched, a smile was playing in the corner of her lips. Suddenly she clutched her stomach and exploded into a laughing fit.

"Snrk...phhfft! Ahahahaha!" Mail gasped, out of breath, and laughed louder. "Bwahahahaha! AHAHAHA!" she started to roll on the ground.

Grell's smile faltered, and he threw a fiery glare to the Jokers, who gulped. Actually, now that he thought about it, that was too much gayness overload...(but fuck it, I love that song!) Boris shrugged nonchalantly since nothing affected him by any chance (he didn't do anything wrong).

The red-head shinigami flinched as he just realized Mail was putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Grell, I know you're gender-confused and all, but that just proved the whole point."

Grell lit up. "That I can be a true woman?"

Mail deadpanned. "No." She shook her head. "It just proved that you CAN'T be a _good old-fashioned lover boy_. Now go pay your deal and call that Repairman from the future and let's ditch this place."

Grell puffed his cheeks. "What! No! We haven't even started the date yet!"

Mail chuckled and smiled at him. "Come on now, Grell. I'll make it up to you other day."

"B-But I want to have a date with you _now_!"

Mail suddenly pulled his necktie until their noses were touching. Grell blushed with wide eyes.

White quickly closed Alice's eyes with his hands. Black's right eye twitched as Boris was whistling at them.

"I'll take you on the best date..." Mail whispered to him. "And I'll be your _good old-fashioned lover boy_. How's that?"

Grell gulped and his sharky-grin grew. "I knew it. You love me!" but then he licked his lips. "You'll have to serenade me! And walk around with _Careless Whisper_ playing, wearing Bassie's outfit!"

Mail was burning.

"Why do I have to date a sick fuck."

"But you love this sick fuck, right~?"

~.X.~

The Jokers and Boris gaped as a time hole appeared in the park, and a hover craft came out of it. Moments later, two men took what's left of Alice's 2x2 house and dropped it in the flying vehicle.

"It'll be one year in this timeline until we can return your time machine back, Miss Liddell." The Repairman said before hopping onto the hovercraft again.

"Thanks, Mr. Reaper." Alice bowed to Grell, who scoffed, busy staring at his fingers. "I hope you'll have a great date with Miss Rosaline soon. I look forward for your babies."

Grell took Alice's hands and giggled. "Aww~! Thank you! You can even have our sex-tape—"

"Absolutely no forced-make-out today." Mail deadpanned as she walked away. Grell gasped and quickly tried to catch up.

"Honey~! At least hold my hand!"

"I'm not touching someone who's talking about sex-tapes that are related to me." Mail deadpanned, strutting faster.

"I knew it~ My boyfriend's scared of sex!"

"..."

"You're still going to serenade me on the next date, okay~?"

Mail decided to ignore the shinigami all the way.

Black was unnerved as he watched the weird couple go, and he wiped his hand to his shirt. "I don't fucking know why, but watching those sick fucks makes me feel fucking dirty."

White sighed, wiping his sweating forehead. "At least we get the deal done..." he turned to Alice with a guilty smile. "But I'm still sorry for your house, Alice. What are you going to do now that you don't have that house, though?"

Boris stretched his arms and groaned. "Ah, I bet she's going to continue traveling. Aren't you, Alice?"

Alice shook her head and had a small smile. She then took out two black masks, which would cover one's eye, and handed them to the Jokers.

Black blinked and the masks. "The fuck are these for?"

"You need a better figure to perform for Circus. Bandaged eye is quite creepy." Alice pointed out, referring to the Jokers' blind left-eye.

White raised his eyebrows and took one of the mask. "You're...giving this for us...?"

The short time-traveler nodded. "I was contacting my friend in Gretta, using the teleportation panel. There was a Carnaval there and I found these..." she nodded to the masks. "And they reminded me of you guys."

Boris hummed. "Why did you contact your friend?"

Alice's face turned bored again and she stared at Boris. "She's been in the Cat Kingdom once, so I asked how she did that."

The hibrid-human-cat's eyes widened and he took Alice's shoulders. "Did she tell you how?" he shook her shoulders. "Please, Alice...will you tell me? I really need to help my parents out!"

Alice blinked. "Under one condition." She held a finger.

Boris frowned, ready for anything.

The answer made Black's eye widen, and White smiled.

"Let me join your Circus."

* * *

**Whoop! Off they go in search of the Cat Kingdom!**

* * *

**On the next chapter:**

"Aaah, I'll never get to the Cat Kingdom!" Boris whined, and then fell silent. "But then again, why do you guys come with me? Do you have any business there?" he asked the twins curiously.

"I want to see it!" White grinned.

"Like, too many fucking weird shit happened these last few days, maybe coming to a Cat Kingdom would make my fucking brain accepts everything." Black shrugged.

White nodded. "Besides, we don't really have anywhere else to go. I wonder why Alice went as far to teleport to Gretta and asked about the Cat Kingdom?"

* * *

**Thanks, TD for letting me use your OC. She's my favorite by far. Anyway, YES, I'm in love with Queen since I'm a little girl; they're awesome. Sometimes I cry at the fact that I'll never get to see Freddie Mercury alive.**

**The song in this chapter is my number 1 favorite: **Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy – Queen**. Check it out on YouTube, readers! **www. youtube .com watch?v= PI3LagGBxqU** (delete spaces) **

**Their other songs are amazing too! Bohemian Rhapsody, '39, Bicycle Race, Don't Stop Me Now...**

**Hmm, you're probably asking if I'm really a teenager. Whatever~! Just watch it! If you're done or you already did, tell me what you think of it!**


End file.
